Today there are a whole variety of personal mobile devices, such as, cellular phones, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) devices, etc. that enable users to send electronic mail messages and view the Internet from these personal mobile devices. However, these personal mobile devices do not provide functionality comparable to that of personal portable computers. As such, there is a need for innovative ways to provide a full-functioning portable computer that is convenient to carry.